


Anger and Sadness

by Galrafloofandlove



Series: Sheith Angst Week 2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Sheith Angst Week 2018, letting go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galrafloofandlove/pseuds/Galrafloofandlove
Summary: Day Three: Letting Go // ScarsAfter the events of the Kerberos mission leave pieces scattered on the ground, Keith is called for a meeting with a Garrison Commander.





	Anger and Sadness

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3- Letting Go // Scars  
> Letting Go
> 
> Writing Kerberos angst is fun and heart shattering!

"Kogane.”

Keith heard the voice, he just really didn’t feel like looking up from his very healthy lunch of bread with some peanut butter haphazardly splattered on. He sat at the exact same table same table him and Shiro used to eat lunch at, with Matt and Adam joining in sometimes. Since a year and a half ago when the Kerberos Mission launched, it was just Keith at an empty table. He didn’t mind, he was used to being alone. 

“Kogane!” 

The voice was louder this time, and it actually caused Keith to jump in his seat. He looked up to see a cadet with her brown hair pulled back in a ponytail looking down at him. She looked to be just a year younger than Keith, probably in the class below him. 

“What.” He said coldly, keeping a stone cold expression. 

“Commander Rilio wants to see you. She didn’t sound happy.”

What was that supposed to mean? Rilio was the fucking guidance counselor, wasn’t she supposed to be friendly and all “If you have a problem I’ll be right here to help”?

“Thanks.” Keith said with the same cold tone he used before, and the cadet nodded and walked away. Keith discarded the rest of his lunch (He wasn’t going to eat it anyway, most of the food the Garrison served tasted like it came from the dumpster). He left the cafeteria and headed down the empty hallway towards Rilio’s office. He had been to her a couple times before, forced by his teachers for his “anger issues.”

~~~~~~

“Kogane, come on in.” Rilio sounded joyful as he knocked on the wooden door of her office. 

Rilio’s Chestnut brown hair was in a messy bun, her bangs secured by a loose orange hair clip, and her oval framed glasses hung quite low on her nose. Her dark blue eyes looked like the sky before a storm, which Keith thought described her personality well. She walked over to the door to shut it (She had told him in all the other visits that “Whatever is said in this room stays in this room”). He slumped down on the student chair in front of her desk, which was one of those stupid plastic chairs with cushions so you didn’t break your back just sitting on them. She sat back down from the office chair behind her desk and laid her elbows across the desk. She said it was supposed to be “calming”. It just made Keith want to jump out the window. 

“Alright Keith. Is it okay if I call you Keith?” She asked sweetly.  
Keith gave a shaky nod. She knew it was okay, she just asked every time. Keith would never understand her, or why she had a million “Ocean Breeze” air fresheners scattered around her room, or why she had a painting of a forest covering every wall. He had no idea how this was calming to anybody on this planet.  
“Alright Keith. Can you tell me what’s been going on?” She spoke like he was a scared child that would run away if she was too harsh or too loud.  
“I don’t know what you mean.” He said, starting to fidget with his hands. God, he just wished this was over already.  
She raised an eyebrow. “You’ve been getting into more fights.”  
“People have been irritating me more.” He shrugged. It was a bullshit excuse, and he knew it.  
She flipped through a orange and gray folder, before setting it down and flipping through another folder on her desk. “You’ve been to the infirmary three times in the past two weeks because of a fever.”  
He shrugged again. “I’ve been sick.” He crossed his arms, getting tired of this already. He just wanted to go back to class, then lay on his bed all night, trying to connect any sort of dots surrounding the Kerberos Mission and if he could find out the truth.  
She bit the inside of her cheek, as if she had already decided he was a lost cause, but continued anyway. “...you went once at midnight and twice at two am. Also you didn’t actually have a fever, it was chalked up to insomnia. Considering you’ve also been falling asleep in class, your scores are lower than normal, and you’ve been skipping class for “personal reasons” and on those personal leave days you wouldn’t let Professor Williamson come to check on you-”  
“I don’t want to see Adam.” He blurted out. He hadn’t meant to say that, but he stood by it. He knew Adam didn’t actually want to see him either. It was a win-win situation in his books.  
“Why not? He's a professor you're close to-”  
“Don't bring him up!” He snapped back, rage curling up his throat.  
She swallowed. “Well, my point is, there’s clearly something going on in your life. I thought I could help, perhaps show you ways to deal with stress-”  
“What could I possibly have going on!? My mom left me, my dad’s dead, I have no family. There’s nothing going on in my personal life.” He blurted out once again.  
They sat in silence for a little bit, giving Keith a little more time to take in his surrounding. There wasn't much, just a few standard orange and gray filing cabinets the Garrison used, Rilio’s desk seemed to be carved out of some sort of dark maple type wood, and random files and picture scattered around her desk.  
“...is it officer Shirogane?” She suddenly broke the silence, her voice much quieter and softer than before, like the very mention the name would touch a nerve. Which it did, but he wouldn’t let her know that.  
He shuffled around in his chair a little bit, and that seemed to be a good enough answer for Rilio.  
“Look, Keith…” She pushed her glasses up on the bridge on her nose. “I know it’s hard to lose someone close to you. It might feel like the world is ending. But the first step is accepting, then you can begin to let go. And as hard as it may sound, you need to let go.”  
Keith thought about it for a second. “He’s not gone…” Tears started pricking at his eyes. He couldn’t cry. Nobody but Shiro had seen him cry.  
“Keith…” Her voice somehow managed to grow even softer. “You need to accept-”  
“No!” Keith yelled, and he kicked one of the legs of the chair as he stood up. “Shiro’s the one person that never gave up on me. I’m not going to give up on him.”  
Rilio looked stunned as he headed for the doorknob. He looked back at her. “Thanks for trying.” his voice was extremely hoarse from holding back tears and it cracked as he spoke. He turned the doorknob, opened the door, and headed down the hallway. He wiped the forming tears out of his eyes with his sleeve, and instead of heading for his next class he headed down the hallway to the cadet dorms. 

Once inside his own room, he laid down on the bed and released the tears that he had been holding back since Rilio had mentioned Shiro.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://galrafloofandlove.tumblr.com)! || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GalraFloof)


End file.
